


Young and Restless

by ghostofgatsby



Series: I'd kill for you. I'd die for you. I'd live for you. [14]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an annoyed sigh the mortal king reaches out and grasps Smith’s chin hard. “Are you going to run your mouth, or are you going to suck my dick?” He asks calmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Smith going down on Sips while he watches TV.  
> Trott and Ross are out. PWP
> 
> I actually feel like this could use some work, some fleshing out, but meh. I have other things I’m working on and I wanted something not angsty or hurt/comfort to post.
> 
> Set in the UMY universe but doesn't really have any content about it other than the fact that Sips is the mortal king and Smith is a kelpie.
> 
> want to reblog?: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2015/10/16/young-and-restless-ghostofgatsby/

 

“Sips!” Smith vaults over the couch to land next to the king of misrule.

“Get off my couch!” Sips snaps in reply.

“ _Your_ couch? It doesn’t belong to you-”

“Oh, since when?”

“Since we-”

“Who owns this place, Smiffy?”

Smith closed his mouth. “I guess you do.”

“That’s right. My house, my couch. Now get off.” Sips smiles smugly.

“Why don’t I get you off instead?” Smith says between his teeth. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you dirty fucker?” He slides off the couch and settles between Sips’ knees.

“Eh, I want to watch tv, actually. And you’re in my fucking way.”

“Oh, _sorry_. Am I? Am I really?” Smith leaned in every direction, blocking Sips’ view every time as he tried to see around Smith. “Am I in your way, Sips?”

“Get out of my fucking way Smiffy, shit.” Sips strains to look over the kelpie’s head.

“Oh I’m sorry, you royal _fucking_ -”

With an annoyed sigh the mortal king reaches out and grasps Smith’s chin hard. “Are you going to run your mouth, or are you going to suck my dick?” He asks calmly.

“Um. Suck your dick?” Smith replies with a hopeful smile.

“Best get to it, then.” Sips leans back in his chair and gestured to his crotch. “It’s not gonna suck itself, is it?”

Smith’s hands reach out to undo the mortal king’s belt as quick as he can and pulls down his pants enough to free his cock.

He sinks his mouth down around it with a moan and Sips lets out a pleased sigh.

“There ya go, Smiffy. Now I can see the tv.” He threads his fingers through the hair at the back of the kelpie’s head and settles them in loosely.

Smith hums in confusion as Sips actually watches tv while he sucks his cock. He backs off, spit dripping from his lips. “What, you’re not gonna even watch me while I-”

Sips pushes him back down and Smith groans when his mouth reaches the base.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Sips raises one eyebrow down at Smith, who grunts. “Didn’t think I did. Now suck.”

Smith rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, sucking and bobbing his head along the shaft.

Sips smiles victoriously as he watches tv.

“That’s it, Smiffy. Just like that.” He rubs his fingers along the ridge where Smiffy’s spine meets his skull, and Smiffy makes a pleased hum. “Your mouth can do so much better when it’s not yapping away, can’t it?”

Smith narrows his eyes and gives a hard suck around the base of Sips’ cock.

 _“Shit_ _...”_ Sips tips his head back onto the couch, eyes fluttering as he pants.

The kelpie smirks and pulls back some, sucking up from base to tip and looking up at the mortal king through his eyelashes.

Sips rubs his fingers at the base of Smith’s skull again. Smith whines and Sips pushes him willingly back down to fully envelop his cock with his mouth.

“Keep sucking.” He commands, smirking when he looks down again to catch Smith’s eyes.

Smith smirks back and gets to work again, moaning when Sips’ fingers move down to massage his neck.

“Fuck...fucking shit, yes.” Sips tenses when he comes and Smith continues sucking until he swallows every drop and Sips pushes him off.

The kelpie sits back on his legs and runs a hand through his hair to get a few rogue strands out of his eyes. Sips pants as he recovers and reaches over to the side table to grab a half-drunk beer. He hands it to Smiffy, who takes it and rinses down the bitter taste in his mouth.

“Thanks.” He says when he hands it back. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Thank _you_.” Sips says with a smirk as he raises the bottle to his own lips. “Have a seat next to me.”

Soap opera themes rise from the speakers on the tv.

“The Young and the Restless? Seriously?” Smith swings his arm over Sips’ shoulders as he sits down next to him. The mortal king passes the beer back and adjusts his hat as he digs in the couch cushions for the remote. “Nah, I just wanted a blow job.”

Smith snorts and shakes his head. “Dirty fucker.”

 


End file.
